


checkin' in

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: It's Alex and Maggie's tenth anniversary.It's also their first night apart from their little girl.





	checkin' in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViviWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviWrites/gifts).

A candlelit dinner at a table by the window , overlooking the waterfront where the bright lights of the ever bustling city twinkle in the water. 

Alex is in a little black number.

Maggie’s opted to forget about quite a few of the buttons on her blouse.

They’re the only ones in the restaurant (bar the diligent waiter and the award winning chef) and they’re both thinking the exact same thing. Given the circumstances, it’s only natural but they’re trying their hardest to fight those feelings because date nights were rare, and date nights as special as these ( _ these _ being entirely made possible by a certain someone’s connections with Ms Cat Grant) were even rarer, if not once in a lifetime. Yet there’s only so much they can take…

To their credit, they make it to the dessert, the fork slipping from Alex’s hand as she’s the one to break, to voice it. ‘God, I miss her so much.’

‘Me too.’

It’s their first night apart from Jamie since welcoming the dimpled, curly haired little girl into the world some seven months ago. Today was their anniversary- their tenth to be exact - and Kara had pulled out all the stops to make it as special as possible, including taking the night off from superhero duties to babysit. ‘Do you think she’s managing?’

‘She’d call us if there were any problems.’ It was a staycation, they were only a fifteen minute drive away from the redbrick house they moved into five years ago, the house they picture themselves growing old in. 

‘I know, I know, I just--.’

‘Want an excuse to check in?’

‘More like  _ need _ ,’ Alex admits.

Maggie feels that. She really does. And it’s kinda funny because, a little over ten years ago, she could never see herself as a mom. Now? Now she struggles to get through the day without her mini-me by her side - the return to work a few weeks ago had been tough but the thought of going home to her little girl, to her perfect family had kept her going. ‘She’s capable of looking after Jamie.’

‘She is,’ Alex agrees. ‘More than capable. Like she could be using this as an elaborate excuse to brainwash our daughter and make sure that  _ Kara _ is her first word instead of  _ mama _ . Or even worse.’ Alex lowers her voice. ‘Her first word could be  _ Supergirl _ .’

The thought sends shivers down Maggie’s spine. Fortunately it’s highly unlikely. ‘If Jamie’s first word contains three syllables then I’d be impressed. Even if it is  _ that _ word.’

‘She could be putting a little red cape on her as we speak.’

‘That’d be adorable,’ Maggie smiles. ‘She’d be just like her cousin Clark.’

Then Alex cuts right to it, voicing the very real fear they both have. ‘What if Jamie is missing us?’

*

They finish their desserts but pass on another glass of rose.

Instead of heading straight back to their hotel, they ask their driver - Ms Grant’s personal driver - if he can make a slight detour which, of course, he can.

‘Just pull up here,’ Alex instructs. ‘That’s great, thank you.’

Maggie jumps out first to grab her wife’s door. ‘Keep the engine running. We won’t be long.’

‘Ooh,’ Alex grins. ‘It’s like we’re in a movie.’

Maggie rolls her eyes. ‘Hurry up and get out the car.’

They make it a few metres down the sidewalk before the doubts start to arise. ‘You know, maybe this isn’t a good idea. Maybe we shouldn’t do it.’

‘It was  _ your _ idea,’ Maggie counters.

‘An idea that you, very happily, decided to go along with.’ Alex stops in her tracks. ‘These heels are not suited for espionage’ She groans. ‘Gimme your shoulder.’

Maggie is confused but obliges. And is then appalled when she realizes why. ‘Alex, no. You’re not walking barefoot.’ The neighbourhood is nice, one of the biggest selling points when they’d been looking but, ultimately, the sidewalk was still the sidewalk - dirty, covered in gum and a whole host of other things.

Alex is unfazed. ‘Please. I’ve done worse.’

Painfully aware of how stubborn her love is, Maggie knows there’s no point in trying to reason with her. All she can do is comply, and does so, holding out her hand. ‘Fine but watch your step. And let me carry your heels.’

Alex smiles. ‘Ever the gentlewoman.’

‘And you’re ever the most beautiful date in the world,’ Maggie smiles back.

Even after all these years, the remark still makes Alex to blush. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ More than anything in the world. And nights like tonight would only continue to solidify that. Dumb shit was always best enjoyed with your soulmate. She hooks her arm onto her wife’s. ‘We need an excuse though, just in case.’

‘In case what?’

‘In case we get caught.’

The suggestion offends Alex. ‘We’re not getting caught. I do this for a living.’

‘You spy on your sister for a living?’

That comment earns her a Look. ‘You’re acting like you aren’t just as complicit in this.’

‘That’s...true, yeah, okay.’ She can’t deny that. It’d been a joint decision to ‘check in’ even though they knew that they didn’t have anything to worry about. That’d seemed to be the new normal for them since they’d become moms, worrying about their kid despite having absolutely no reason to - they’d made countless trips to Jamie’s pediatrician just to ‘double check’ things were normal. ‘But we should have an excuse lined up.’

They pause to give it a moment of thought. ‘We forgot something?’ Alex suggests.

Maggie chuckles.

‘What?’

‘Sorry. My mind went...places.’

‘If you want to tell my sister that you forgot what I think you’re thinking of then sure, go ahead.’

‘I’ll pass, thank you,’ Maggie laughs. ‘Say we forgot our keys.’

‘Kara’s housesitting, that won’t really work.’

‘Oh shit.’ Maggie mulls it over again. ‘You forgot your wallet.’

Yet again the idea is, apparently, insulting. ‘Me?’

‘You always forget things.’

‘I--.’

‘When we finally went to see  _ Barenaked Ladies _ , you forgot the tickets; you forgot your passport when we were going to Vancouver; hell, you nearly forgot the hospital bag when I went into labour.’

Alex raises a hand. ‘In my defence, your waters broke a week early and I wasn’t prepared.’

That was fair enough, Maggie would always cut her some slack on the last one - it didn’t really matter when those waters broke, nothing could really prepare you for impending motherhood. ‘All I’m saying is that you’re lucky you have a sister that can fly, otherwise you’d be screwed.’

‘Can we just focus for a minute?’ 

The seriousness of her wife’s voice makes Maggie snort.

‘What?’

‘Look at us. We’re actually spying on Kara. I can’t believe we’re doing this.’

Alex laughs. ‘Yeah, it is kinda funny.’

‘ _ Kinda _ ?’ Maggie arches a brow. ‘If we get caught there’s absolutely no way to even try to justify this.’

‘Well,’ Alex grins. ‘Let’s not get caught then.’

As they approach their house, they strategize. The window at the front that looked into the living room was off limits - it was to the left of the TV, and pretty much in Kara’s eyeline should she be (and it was very likely she would be) watching something. They’d have to go round back, peer through the kitchen window that also looked into the living room, something that was also risky - after all, Kara loved food as much as she loved cheesy rom-coms.

_ God...this really was absurd. _

This really was also pointless - it was almost certain that Jamie would be upstairs in her room, given the time.

Yet try telling that to their mom brains that wouldn’t rest until they knew things were all okay at home, even though they had absolutely no reason to suspect they wouldn’t be.

‘Let’s make this quick.’ The girl of steel may have superior hearing but unless she’s listening out for something, she’s pretty much oblivious of the world around her. No, the reason they keep their voices low is to not alert the four-legged occupant of the house, their beloved pup, Gertrude. 

Though it’s hard to stay quiet when frustration kicks in. ‘Damn it. Fence.’

‘We’ve been living here for five years, you just realized?’ Maggie’s undeterred, approaching the wooden gate that’s taller than her. ‘Gimme a boost.’

‘You?’

‘It’s bad enough you walked down the sidewalk barefoot, I’m not letting you climb over a fence and risk getting splinters. Now, c’mon. Help me up and I’ll unlock from the other side.’

Alex obliges.

Maggie gets up and over with some difficulty but she makes it and opens the gate, grimacing as the hinges creak.

‘I thought you were gonna fix that.’

Maggie sighs. ‘I will later.’

‘You’ve been saying that for years.’

‘If you aren’t happy then you know where the toolbox is.’

‘I would but you told me to stay away from it.’

‘Yeah and for good reason.’ Her wife had the most beautiful mind, possessed two degrees and was a skilled sharp shooter, with hand-eye coordination that made her deadly...but, bless her heart, those skills just did not transfer over to home improvement. ‘I’ll do it later, I promise. Now, c’mon.’

They kept low, kept in the shadows as they headed towards--.

Alex gasps. Then curses.

Maggie spins to see what the problem is. 

‘I stood on a pacifier.’

It’s hard to restrain the laughter but, somehow, manages. ‘Wait until she gets to the  _ LEGO  _ stage.’ They continue on, Maggie fearful that Alex’s pain had alerted those inside.

She needn’t have worried though.

Kara’s too busy to notice.

Very busy.

Very handsy too.

_ On their goddamn couch _ . ‘Oh my god.’

Alex gently pushes Maggie to take a look through the window. ‘James?’

‘What is it with Danvers sisters and the Olsens?’

That comment is met by another Look. 

And the Look is met with a shit-eating grin. She’s not uncomfortable about that topic, and neither is Alex - they hadn’t been together at the time, apart for over a year, and the last thing either of them had wanted was for the other to be alone, to be miserable. Maggie had entered into another relationship herself and, much like Alex’s, it never amounted to anything. How could either of them have? The only person they were destined to be with was each other - soulmates always found their way back to each other. 

‘I’m glad you’re finding this so amusing, I sit on that couch.’

‘Relax, they’re just making out,’ Maggie takes a quick look to double check. ‘It’s harmless. And kinda cute - I’ve always thought James was sweet on her.’

‘Yeah, that’s...that’s true.’

It was also good too. ‘And it also means that we now have two, more than capable adults looking after our little girl,’ Maggie smiles. ‘We don’t have to worry anymore.’ Even if they were, for lack of a better word,  _ occupied _ right now, there was no way in hell they could continue being, again,  _ occupied _ if Jamie got fussy - Maggie knew that from experience. ‘Let’s go back to the hotel. Have some fun of our own.’

Alex nods. ‘Let’s.’

*

‘That was crazy,’ Alex says, breathless as she flops onto the mattress.

Maggie hitches her skirt ever so slightly so she can straddle her wife comfortably. ‘Maybe not  _ crazy _ ... _ weird  _ might be more appropriate.’

‘Well you always liked the weirder stuff,’ Alex grins as her hands find Maggie’s hips.

‘I also like boundaries and personal space, both of which I felt like we were invading back there. Even if was our house and our...our couch, god, I hope they don’t go to third base.’

‘Well they were certainly well on their way to second,’ Alex grimaces. ‘That’s definitely not how I wanted to find out my sister and friend were dating. Nope.’

Maggie chuckles. ‘Want to have some fun of our own?’

There’s a twinkle in Alex’s eye. ‘With you? Always.’

‘I’m so glad I married you.’ She lets her thumb complete it’s gentle trek down Alex’s cheek before reaching for the purse she’d thrown onto the bed.

‘Wait, I--.’

She pulls out her phone. ‘You ready?’

‘I-I...think? What are you doing?’

The number she’s looking for is, as it always is, at the top of her  _ recent _ list, second to only to the love of her life. She presses call and puts the phone on loudspeaker. ‘You better be ready for this.’

One person who is most certainly not ready is the person on the other end of the call, who takes her sweet time to answer, breathless as she does so. ‘H-Hey Maggie.’

‘Hey Kara,’ Maggie says. ‘Just calling to check in on you two.’

There’s a slight pause. ‘T-Two?’

‘Yeah? You and my kid you’re looking after? Oh, sorry, three.’

‘T-Three?’ Bless her heart, Supergirl may be unflappable but Kara Danvers never could be.

‘Yeah, Trudy. Who else?’ 

Another moment of brief moment of silence follows. ‘No-one.’

Maggie keeps pressing. ‘Are you okay? You seemed a little out of breath when you answered.’ She looks over to her wife who is on the verge of breaking, bursting out into laughter - Maggie pokes her with a finger, a warning to keep quiet.

‘Trudy,’ Kara says. ‘She, she had the zoomies. We were playing in the backyard right before you called.’

Alex can't help herself. 'I hope I won't have to deep clean my couch.'

'I...sorry?'

'Muddy paws. She always tracks dirt into the house.’

‘Oh that,’ Kara laughs, awkwardly. ‘No, no, it’s fine, your couch is totally fine.’

‘Okay good,’ Maggie says, deciding to draw the teasing to a close - her sister-in-law and friend seemed happy (more than happy) together and she was happy for the both of them. ‘How’s Jamie been?’ Jamie was typically a little bundle of sunshine but the past few weeks had been tough, the poor girl hitting the teething stage.

‘She’s been great. A little angel, as always.’

'Send us a picture? Please?’

‘Of course.’

‘Thanks Kara.’ They exchange goodbyes before ending the call.

Alex has the biggest smile on her face.

‘What?’

A smile that only grows bigger. ‘I love my family so much.’


End file.
